


Your Eyes Never Lie

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broadway, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Memory Loss, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Summary: Any Aaron Tveit fans? I rediscovered him a few months back and let's just say I am more than sufficiently smitten by this tall, gorgeous specimen of talent and charisma. There's a few who have written about him and I am throwing this in to contribute to that pile. Hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Your Eyes Never Lie

"Cara…who is this Aaron Tv-what??" you give your cousin an annoyed look as she showed you the tickets to a show at 54 Below on her birthday.

"You're not debating your way out of this one, Doodlebug," Cara shoots back at you as she snatched the tickets back. "One, it's my birthday, two, you haven't been going out lately and three…wait till you hear this guy sing!"

Cara then gives you her phone just as a man was about to sing Bruno Mars' If I Was Your Man. You slightly nod your head,  _ not bad _ , you thought, not caring to look at the screen. He actually sounds really good. When he gets to the bridge, you react unexpectedly. 

_ Although it hurts, _

_ I'll be the first to say I was wrong _

_ Oh I know I'm probably much too late _

_ To try and apologize for my mistakes _

_ But I just want you to know… _

Something about the way he sang the part with genuine pain and longing pinched at the corners of your heart and before you knew it, you were wiping tears from your eyes.

You had to give the show a chance now, to see if the face would match the heartfelt voice you just heard.

Living in New York is a dream, you thought to yourself as you and Cara stepped out of a boutique and onto the bustling city sidewalk. You still were in awe of the city even after five years of living in it.

"What are you smiling at?" Cara pries you off of your internal musings. You shake your head. 

"Nothing, just…let's go eat, I'm starving!" 

"You know," Cara said in between bites of pizza. "I sometimes think we're not related at all! We've been living together for three years and I haven't gotten you to a single Broadway show!" 

"C, if this is still about next week, I already promised you I'm going! You bought me a dress for crying out loud."

Cara scoffs but smiles at you anyway. You poke your tongue out at her, but deep down you were thankful you have her in your life now.

"Y/N, babe, you re--WHAT THE FUUUUUHHHHH…"

You take a little spin in front of your full length mirror and frown upon hearing your cousin's reaction. She bought you a figure hugging purple and off white a-line dress. It clung to your curves just right, but it still made you feel like it was sticking to you like a second skin. You're not a size 8 by any stretch of imagination and this dress reminded you of the reality of your weight.

"I told you this dress was a bad idea," you said as you turned around to face Cara by the door. To your surprise, she's looking at you stunned.

"No, I'd say it's  _ the best _ idea I've had! Christ, cuz, you're a fucking knock out! I'm just so excited about the show that I can't even mind you look miles hotter than I am!" 

You scoff at her before picking up your clutch and meet her by the door. "Shut the fuck up and let's go."

The place was packed as soon as you arrived. You were thankful the seats Cara got were in a well ventilated part of the room. The dress still felt a little constricting, but after your cousin kept telling you you've got some admiring looks, you started to relax just a smidge.

The show began just about ten minutes after you arrived, Aaron Tveit coming out to a thunderous applause. You were seated a slightly significant distance from the stage and you had to squint and adjust your vision to be able to look at him. When his face finally comes to focus just as he starts to sing, an avalanche of memories and emotions come at you violently.

_ "A national tour?" you blurted out loud, disbelief and disappointment heavy in your tone. "You didn't tell me this would take you away for long stretches of time, Aaron!"  _

_ Your boyfriend's face falls, presumably at the look of anger and surprise on your face. He lets out a breath before taking a few steps towards you. _

_ "Y/N--I'm sorry, I guess it slipped my mind when I--"  _

_ You chuckle bitterly. "It  _ slipped  _ your mind?! Your first big acting job and NOT telling me it's going to take you across the country  _ just _ slipped your mind?!"  _

_ You were seething now. You knew it had been Aaron's dream to become an actor since you first met him at your school production of West Side Story in high school and you had wholeheartedly supported him and believed in his talent. You even enrolled in the same college just so you could be together--you majoring in Business while he in Musical Theater. He's the love of your life and you couldn't see being with anyone else other than him for the rest of your life. _

_ But this job just came in at a really bad time. _

_ You were struggling to keep the required GPA for you to maintain your scholarship while interning at one of the most reputable accounting firms in New York. The experience would help make it easier for you to land a job even if you weren't a certified CPA yet. _

_ Everything seemed to be going on an uphill climb lately, but you were somewhat relieved that Aaron was by your side through everything. _

_ That is of course before dropping the bombshell on you today. _

_ "Look," he finally stands close enough for him to reach for your hand. "I haven't said yes yet. I know things are hard lately and…" _

_ "And what?" you spat back.  _

_ You can see him struggling to find what to tell you. In his eyes you can see he's already decided but didn't know how to tell you. _

_ "We have to figure out a way to make things work," Aaron tells you carefully and with those words, your suspicions have been confirmed. _

_ In the end, he does go on to tour the country for Rent, only coming home sporadically every few months. By the sixth month, you mentally and physically had shut down, the severity of your nervous breakdown leading to a hospital confinement. When you woke, your memories from when you were fifteen were gone. Your attending psychiatrist diagnosed it as selective amnesia and that there was no timetable as to when you'd get your memories back. _

_ Aaron couldn't get home soon enough after finding out from his parents what happened to Y/N. Despite his mother's warnings about not storming in to her house, he went anyway, only to be met by Y/N's mom, Esther. _

_ "How dare you show your face here!" Esther hisses as soon as she saw Aaron. "We trusted you with our only daughter, Aaron and now look at what you've done to her. You lost your claim on her when you left her to fend for herself. I don't want to see your face anywhere here anymore. Leave!"  _

_ Aaron turns around, unable to say anything to the mother of the only woman he ever loved. The pain of hurting Y/N so bad stabbed at his chest like ten knives plunging into him all at once. His knees buckle as soon as he gets home, his mother catching him before he fell on the floor. _

_ It took him a while to return to the show and when he did, he never looked back. He took in one job after another, his prominence in the Broadway circuit growing after each project. Movie and TV roles came in next. His dating life was non-existent, he was so busy he couldn't even make time for one night stands. It was his way of punishing himself for causing Y/N inexplicable hurt and suffering.  _

The chair made a loud scraping sound as you pushed it back so you could get out of the room. Tears blurred your vision as you finally made your way out, the rush of the memories and the emotions they held making you retch out your guts on the first trash bin you could find. Cara was with you within seconds, hand running up and down your back, the other holding your hair as you barfed out.

"Shit Y/N, what happened in there?" Cara asks you after you've somewhat recovered. She gives you a bottle of water and you use it to wash the stench off your mouth. You were sure you looked like a drowned rat, but you didn't care.

You told Cara everything that had happened a little over ten years ago with Aaron. More than the surprise and shock of it all, she was sad that she didn't know the extent of your emotional struggles when you were reunited to live together.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. Aunt Esther didn't say anything about your nervous breakdown when she asked me if I could take you in," Cara grips your hand as she spoke before enveloping you in a hug. You wrap your arms around her, again the feeling of gratefulness washing over you.

"It's okay. I was perfectly fine with them not telling anyone. I figured what happened might have been too painful so I just went with them, not wanting to subject myself to whatever it was."

You momentarily pull away from her and swipe a lone tear from your cousin's eye.

"So, the show is still on," you tell her. "I'm perfectly fine going back home by myself, you finish your show." 

Cara scoffs at you in disbelief. "Are you for fucking real? I can't go back in there! I might not be able to stop myself from going up that stage and bash his head in!"

She stands up and offers her hand to help you up. "Come on, I'm buying us pizza and beer and we'll binge watch Westworld and Succession," Cara says confidently as you got up. You smile at her and the two of you walk into the night.

  
  


Aaron barely had time to see who made the slight commotion at the start of his show but it was enough for him to recognize the dark hair and round, brown eyes that haunted his every dream over the last decade.

Then again, he knew it would have been only a matter of time before fate would bring her back to him.

He left as soon as his set ended, not bothering with even so much as a goodbye to even his musical director. His manager couldn't get to him fast enough as well.

Sleep was a monster he fought with that night and when he finally defeated it, it was Y/N's face he dreamt about until he woke up at five in the morning. He wanted to sleep for a few more hours, but he was well and truly awake already. Making sure that Miles’ food and water bowl were freshly refilled, he put on his trainers and decided on a run, hoping the burn on his legs would tire him and let him have the extra few hours of shut eye before he went back to the theater in the afternoon.

Within less than an hour, he was approaching the busy streets of Long Island, stopping at Queensbridge Park so he could take a sip from his water bottle. The sun was already rising on the horizon and he turned to face in its direction, taking the warmth as the rays touched his face.

He was turning around to make his way back when he sees her. She was sitting at one of the park benches, bent down as she ruffled the head of what looked like her dog. There were only a few people milling around and before he realized what he was doing, he was already standing a few feet in front of her.

Y/N scrunched her forehead when a pair of white and grey trainers stopped right in front of her while she was petting her dog, Liam. When she finally ventured her eyes upward, her heart nearly stopped at who she saw.

It was as if a decade had never passed, the sight of him still made her heart race. Up close, she couldn’t believe how awfully good Aaron looked. No longer was the skinny boy she fell in love with in high school, but instead in the place of that person, a man stood in front of her, all sinewy muscle and well proportioned bulk contained in his six foot frame. His dirty blonde/brown hair fell in soft waves down to his ears. Lines may have grown across his face, but it only served to highlight his communicative eyes.

And boy does his eyes tell her a lot right now.

He gasped out her name in utter surprise. She, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. Her body, as if on auto pilot, stands up and takes a few steps so she could be close to him. She could see tears begin to brim his eyes as his arms circle her and pull her for a hug more than ten years in the making.

“I was beginning to think I’d never see you again,” Aaron says brokenly as the tears he was holding back were now flowing out freely. “I’m so sorry for everything…”

Y/N hesitates for a moment before reciprocating his gesture, her hands clutching the back of his sleeveless shirt. His sobs wrack his body, making him shake uncontrollably. He was a babbling incoherent mess and she could only make out the words ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Forgive me’ while he cried and cried to her. She gently extricates herself from him and pulls him to sit on the bench.

“We can’t talk here,” she finally says after he’d calmed down. More people were coming in and she didn’t want the extra attention. She taps in to her phone and within minutes, she was tugging him with her to a cab.

“Here,” she says as she offers him a glass of water to drink. Aaron takes it gratefully and downs the contents in one go. “Feeling better?” she asks. He nods and sets the glass on the coffee table. They sit in silence for a few minutes, feeling each one out before someone spoke. It was her who finally speaks.

“I remembered everything last night,” she says. She momentarily debated whether to tell her what she really felt or not. She decided on the former.

“You broke me, Aaron,” she says in an even tone, surprising herself at how calm she sounded. “When you left, I was at a total loss on how to move forward. I shouldn’t have latched onto you that hard, but I already have, and being without you left me clueless on what to do. You were my fucking life.”

When she looks at him, he was on the verge of tears once again, his guilt seemingly coming at him in painful spades.

“I guess I couldn’t truly blame my parents for not telling me about you. When the memories came back last night, I realized I didn’t want to be subject to that much pain and hurt again. But here you are.”

“Y/N…” Aaron spoke but she raised her hand to cut him off.

“And the funny thing is, I realized that I never did stop loving you anyway. While you broke my heart into pieces, there was and will never be anyone who could put it back together again other than you.”

  
  


Aaron didn’t know whether to be happy or further saddened by what Y/N said last. Was she giving him another chance? Or was it her way of telling him she had closed her heart for good?

“There was never anyone else but you, Y/N,” he finally says. “I know I screwed up really badly and all I could ever pray for these past few years was a chance to ask for forgiveness. If I could have at least that, I could finally try to move on.”

Y/N looks at him, confusion in her eyes. “Move on?”

“I...I was thinking after what I did to you, you’d never take me back. I would have been happy if you could at least forgive me.”

He had thought about what he just said long and hard. Thought he had prepared himself for it, but the words still stung painfully. He knew there would be no one else for him other than Y/N and if he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life, then he would have lived with that decision.

She scoffs before punching his arm. “Didn’t you hear a word I just said?”

“Huh?”

Instead of repeating herself, Y/N launches herself at Aaron, surprising him as she planted a kiss on his lips. His hands, as if on autopilot, grab her by the waist, lifting her from her place so he could let her straddle his thighs. Her hands card through his hair as the kiss got deeper and more passionate, nearly ten years of longing flowing from her. Aaron pulls her flush to his torso as he responds to her fire, as if allowing any gap between them would make her disappear.

Y/N finally pulls away from him, her chest heaving with deep breaths before resting her forehead on his.

“Let me make myself clear, Aaron Kyle,” she manages to breathe out. “I still love you, and I’m willing to give you a chance to make things right by me. Got it?”

“Oh fuck,” Aaron sighs heavily in relief. Y/N cups his face in her hands and it is then when he opens his eyes to find her brown ones staring at him intently. “I still love you too, Y/N. I never stopped. I don’t think I ever will.”

And work for it, Aaron did. Since it was his work that drove the wedge between them when they were in college, Aaron had to let go some of the projects that he knew would take significant time away from Y/N. He only accepted a few select jobs with the stipulation that the location of the shoots would only be in New York. That meant dropping the 4th season of Graceland as it was filmed in location in Florida. Over the last three months that they were back together, he had only done one live album, one workshop and two live shows, all located within the city where the longest he only had to be away was just mere hours.

“Aaron, no,” Y/N protested after he told her of his decision. “You’re the heart and soul of that show. People were watching because you were in it. You don’t know it now, but it might get you better and bigger prospects in the future.”

“And leave you alone again? Hell no,” he says resolutely as he approaches her on the other side of her kitchen counter. “There are other jobs out there. There’s only one you right here. I told you, I’m gonna do my damnedest best not to fuck things up with you this time.”

Aaron circles his arms around her waist as he looks at her intently.

"I can't lose you again, Y/N. I don't know if I can bear it," he says, his voice dropping lower while he said it.

"Me too," she responds as she brushes a wisp of his hair to the side. Her hand rests on his cheek while her thumb grazes his lips. Aaron sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and just savoring the closeness of her to him.

When he opens his eyes again, he dips his head down and kisses her languidly as if they got all the time in the world. Y/N melts into the kiss, her eyes closed as daze washed upon her when Aaron broke off. When she opened them again, he was looking at her with both lust and love. She sees it, clear as day and gets up from her seat, tugging him in the direction of her room.

Once inside, time seemed to slow and all that mattered was the two of them in the moment. Aaron took his sweet time undressing Y/N, making sure to give attention to each patch of skin exposed to him until she was a writhing, needy mess under his lips.

"God, you're beautiful," Aaron breathed out in awe as he stared at her. A protest was about to spew off her mouth, but he thwarts her attempt to speak by kissing her with a ferocity that left her breathless. He kisses his way down to her already glistening core, moaning at how ready she is for him. An experimental kitten lick has her whimpering desperately right away.

"P-please," Y/N pleads tremblingly. Aaron doesn't waste anymore time and works his tongue, lips and fingers on her quivering sex. She'd been so aroused by him kissing all over her body, it doesn't take long for her to reach her peak, panting and whimpering his name while her body bowed off the bed. She relishes the feeling as Aaron kisses his way back up her trembling body.

“Fuck, Aaron…” and she lets the sentence hang, her mind still processing the sensations her body is experiencing even after her orgasm.

“Good?” Aaron asks, suddenly feeling insecure. When she nods his face breaks into a grin before dipping his head down and kissing her again. He feels her leg slithering up his thigh and he takes this as a hint to completely bare himself to her. A clipped moan sounds off of him at finally having freed his rock hard cock from the confines of his boxers. When Y/N reaches down unexpectedly, he arches off of her, his over sensitivity surprising him.

“Oh god, Y/N…” he says, his tone pained. “Don’t- _awwhhh fuck_ , I need-I need to be inside you now!”

She nods and kisses his forehead before easing her grip on him so she could guide him inside her. They both nearly lose it as Aaron’s tip made contact with her opening. It takes a few agonizing seconds until he’s fully sheathed inside her and when he opens his eyes, he is met with her round, brown ones shining with unshed tears.

“What’s wrong?” he says breathlessly. His brow furrows in worry.

“Nothing, I just…” she tries desperately for her voice not to break but the tears fall instead. “I’ve never been with anyone else other than you. I just...I thought I’d never have you like this again.”

Aaron’s words escape him and instead, he has his own swarm of emotions inside his chest--guilt, selfishness, lust, admiration, astonishment which all culminated in one single feeling---  _ love _ . Despite everything he’d done to hurt her, he was determined to show Y/N how much he loves her. How much his life would be so much better because she’s in it.

“Just…,” she hesitates. “...love me, Aaron. Love me and mean it. Because I don’t want anyone else to love me other than you.”

Aaron dips his head down and kisses her, letting the action speak the words he still couldn’t find. Y/N tilts her hips up, making him groan and prompting him to move against her. He starts out slow to let her adjust to him, whispering words of reassurance and adoration in between thrusts.

It is when he finally whispers ‘I love you’ to her that they both reach their peaks, their shared orgasms taking both their breaths away. He jerks over her a few more times before resting his head on her chest. When his breathing steadies, he pulls out as slowly as he entered her. He settles beside her and pulls her so she could lay her head on his chest.

They both fall asleep to Aaron softly humming a nameless tune that later turned out to be his first original song inspired by his and Y/N’s love.


End file.
